User talk:Gvsualan/archive
Archive This user believes in keeping talk page conversations in one place. If you leave a comment here, expect a reply on this page. If I leave a comment somewhere else, I would hope to find a reply at the same place. Thanks. Background performers I'm working on a new subpage for you (and others) that will contain captures of the prominent background performers that we don't have articles for, yet. I'm not including each and every one but mainly the ones that stick out. I'll be posting them here. — Morder 22:53, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Re:Cleanup of ISS Enterprise bridge image Hi! I saw you recently added an "image cleanup" boilerplate to this image - File:ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701) bridge.jpg. May I ask how you think the image could be improved? Since it has no black bars or borders (at least, none that I can see), am I right in thinking that you believe the image's quality could be improved? I'd like to help out, if I can! :-) --Defiant 04:05, 2 July 2009 (UTC) : Could use a new cap from the remastered episode, yes. --Alan 20:35, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks for your reply, Alan. I'd forgot those were available! I do agree that your suggestion would be a good idea. I'm personally unable to take screencaps from the remastered eps, though, so hopefully someone else can. Thanks again, Alan! :-) --Defiant 21:19, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Hi, Alan. I saw you uploaded the remastered cap. That's fantastic! The pic's well cool, too! Great job. --Defiant 14:41, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Great work, also, on File:Cargo bay of HMS Bounty.jpg, it's much better than my attempt (I can't do collages very well but I try, when need be!) Any chance you could let me know if you included any of my previous attempt in yours? Not only for the "created by" part of the image description page but also because I'd be interested to know how you managed to so successfully merge the caps. By the way, regarding the fairly new remasters, do you know what's up with at all? It seems to have a completely different aspect ratio to the Special Edition DVD and cuts off part of the picture. Anyways, I don't mean to keep you, Alan - just thought I should let you know I'm impressed. :-) --Defiant 15:00, 3 July 2009 (UTC) : Nah, it's an old file: "Created: Monday, September 15, 2008, 7:44:11 PM." I have most all the interior caps for the BoP filed, I just never had time to do the write-ups for them after I finished everything above the "Interior" section of the article. --Alan 15:05, 3 July 2009 (UTC) I.S.S. Enterprise You deleted I.S.S. Enterprise with the edit summery "Unused redirect: content was: '#REDIRECT ISS Enterprise' (and the only contributor was 'Emmette Hernandez Coleman'". What did you mean by "unused"?--Emmette Hernandez Coleman 22:37, 7 July 2009 (UTC) : That was almost a year ago so let me speculate: Unused = . Nevermind the fact that it is not is standard MA naming format and is actually more keystrokes than where it is going to: ISS Enterprise. --Alan 14:58, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::Some people could be in the habit of using periods after abbreviations, and just because nothing links to the redirect does not mean people are not typing it into the search box--Emmette Hernandez Coleman 18:27, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Re:IRC Hey, Alan. Sorry I missed you on IRC yesterday, but I had a ton of things to do to get ready for my first week back at CNU, among other things. Also sorry for missing you this afternoon, I was actually sleeping at that time, lol! I will be online most of this evening if you want to talk. Sorry again. :( --From Andoria with Love 22:18, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Barclay Program 15 holograms Thank you for the help, sorry about the first incorrect page, I will be more carefull next time. User:Shamutto 14:37, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Re:IRC Re: "Why don't you lick me?" -- Because, despite popular belief, I don't actually swing that way. ;) Seriously, though, what's up? Sorry I missed you. From this moment on I demand that you not leave until I've replied to your message, no matter how long you have to wait! That's right, a Deeeeemaaaaaaaand it!!!! So, yah, um... reply back. :P --From Andoria with Love 19:35, September 19, 2009 (UTC) : IRC keeps disconnecting me. --Alan 20:08, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Can you give me the website where you got the Buck-Tothed Alien Image? Can you give me the website where you got the Buck-Tothed Alien Image? Emergency turbolift I believe the merge deleted the file, since I'm getting the "No file by this name exists, but you can upload one." message. - Archduk3:talk 22:28, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Or I could look like a big jerk since you were in the middle of several merges. Sorry for the interrupt. :) - Archduk3:talk 22:42, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Shirts My main thought was... do we really need a 10 page treatise on shirts? Or should we just link that one to Hawaiian shirts? :) -- sulfur 16:38, November 8, 2009 (UTC) : Do we really need two? --Alan 16:40, November 8, 2009 (UTC) starships Hey. This may be interesting for you. I've added three images of Federation starships from the movie here. – Tom 14:54, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Argo buggy image As you started Argo (buggy) with 2 images (first edit), I figure you might know where they are. I clicked both image links and didn't see a deletion note. I replaced the first with an existing image that fits the caption, but didn't see one among the Nemesis images for the second one. Setacourse 21:18, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :It appears that someone moved the images and forgot to update pages that linked to them. I've fixed the second image now. -- sulfur 22:45, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Thank you Sulfur! Setacourse 22:52, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :: that would be Morder... not myself. --Alan 19:13, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Unblock request The user BlockProofed User, also known as User:89.32.1.82, whom you blocked on October 10th of 2006, has requested to be unblocked on his talk page. As the admin who blocked him I thought you should know. You stated that it was due to block circumvention and harrasment, among other things. I don't know the circumstances of it but I did not wish to take action on his request since you dealt with it.--31dot 20:41, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :Actually Sannse blocked him for sockpuppetting indefinitely. I already talked to her about it and there's no reason to unblock him. — Morder (talk) 20:57, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Ah- I only checked our block log.--31dot 21:14, December 9, 2009 (UTC) How many Intrepid-class phaser arrays Shran suggested I request your input at Talk:Intrepid class#Number of Phaser Arrays, as you're a knowledgable fellow about ship specs. Setacourse 00:43, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Sidebar I guess you're right. The talk page for the sidebar character notes that we should have one format - the most recent image first - and we tend to follow that everywhere. Though the template creator suggested otherwise. You're right that it's not a firm policy but it is an accepted one as evidenced by every character page except the few TOS ones. If we're going to have one standard for everyone one but TOS then it should be stated somewhere to avoid confusion for other editors who might do the same thing. — Morder (talk) 21:58, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :The sidebar template(s) should be updated to suit, and it should likely fit into the MOS in the character section. -- sulfur 22:04, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :: I personally don't see a need for double sidebar images for most characters anyway, for the reasons of 1) the sidebar takes up too much of the the article in a section (eg. "early career/life") that is already "lite" and 2) the spinoff characters barely changed in their general appearance over their seven years and posting similar to identical images of the same individual is a redundant waste of article space. Otherwise, familiarity, as I recall, was always the guiding light towards which image was on top. 80 hours of 30 something actors vs. 6 hours of 60 something actors. --Alan 22:18, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey Alan, long time no chat. Mind if I bounce a 'user relations' question off of you, since you're active today also? What's the deal with OC? He's really upset about something but I'm not sure what he's on about. He's really clogging up my talk page. -- Captain MKB 01:48, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :He is upset that you have blocked an account that has not done any vandalism in a full week since their last block was lifted. Meaning that you have done a block on an IP address, possibly effecting multiple people, when no behavior warranted it. You did this as an honest mistake, but refuse to correct it. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:50, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Darndest thing, OC -- every time I go to the block page, i get this message at the top of my screen saying I have a new talk page message. So I go to my talk page to read what's been written, and then I realize "oh, I navigated away from that other page before I finished changing that block setting". I guess it's really slowing me down from getting this situation dealt with. I must be lazy, just slowly chugging along trying slovenly to try and figure out how to work those darn checkboxes... Sorry, Alan. -- Captain MKB 01:55, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Unlikely, since you openly stated on your talk page that you have no intention of getting the situation dealt with via changing anything on block settings. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:57, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::No, I initially thought you had permissions to fix the setting, which was another error on my part, I interpreted your interest as your willingness to help figure out why the vandalism page had been expanded. I said it could be fixed, and I meant that. Instead of just saying "Gee, I'm not an admin", you launched into a long-winded and somewhat mean-spirited summary of my mistake(s) even as I started to open some tabs to clean up the vandalism page. After really trying to not take you seriously when you called me lazy and started showing your outrage, I'm kind of waiting for you to calm down, now, I guess, before I finish my administrative duties here. If I'd gone out for pizza, I guess Alan could have helped with the unblocking, as I would've been unable to answer your messages, OC. -- Captain MKB 02:14, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Had you been out for a pizza and unable to answer my posts, you would have been unable to say you were doing the exact opposite of what you now claim you were doing. Which is entirely what caused this negativity on my part. You've now flipped and flopped on what you claim you were doing, intended to do, wanted to do, more times than I can count. Gee, you're wondering why someone might not get what it is you're doing? --OuroborosCobra talk 02:19, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::I guess all this conversation, along with your negativity, has made me quite confused as to what was more important: fixing that block setting, or answering your criticism. Even now, I'm just not sure whether I've stated exactly what my intention was. One sad note, however: I don't have enough cash on me to buy pizza. :( - Captain MKB 02:22, January 31, 2010 (UTC) vandalism Will you please drop in on User Edisonfilms? He is currently in the process of vandalizing MA, some of which I've reversed. Blair2009 03:33, February 21, 2010 (UTC) The creator of the Cardassian Guard article The creator (Kyle) is very much to blame - he made an off-the-cuff decision without taking into consideration this impossible procedure for moving the article to another title. If he had named it "Cardassian military" from the start, none of this would've happened. I've had to bend over backwards to demonstrate the obvious, namely that Gul Jasad never said that the Cardassian Guard is the military, but for whatever reason nobody wants to hear this - it's as if a nebulous consensus of people who haven't entered the discussion is more important than listening to a quote from the show. I'm not sure what the problem is here - what would be so wrong with moving the article to "Cardassian military"? Is MA supposed to be canon-derived or not? – NotOfTheBody 19:17, February 22, 2010 (UTC) : First of all, you need to check your facts before you go pointing fingers at people. "Kyle" did not create the name nor even prominently mention the name "Cardassian Guard" in any of his edits, and is in no way to blame for the discussion. :Second, you need to stop overdramatizing everyting by talking so much. No one is reading, replying or responding to your little naming vendettas because you are writing massive blocks of text that no one cares to read. In fact, I didn't even read what you wrote above beyond the name Kyle because I know don't have the desire to be innundated with the lack of succinctness. --Alan 19:41, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, it was Tim Thomason who later moved it there, and his argument (as seen on the Romulan Guard page) is that making an assumption is fine. Mine is that it's equal to creativity, and MA isn't allowed to create, so we need to use "Cardassian military". It's a matter of MA principles, not so much the specific point of contention. Is that succinct enough for you? – NotOfTheBody 20:29, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Kahless the Unforgettable Hi, you had commented on my talk page back in 2008 to put in the cut legends about Kahless from Birthright II in the background section. I only noticed that comment now. I've added the information back in; better late than never! Puritan 17:46, July 3, 2010 (UTC) HMS Enterprize Photo I love that photo! It might be because it's awesome. Period. Or that I'm addicted to Star Trek!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) Pre-flight In VOY episode "Innocence," Paris mentions "pre-flight" and lists the categories checked. I can't find a page for this. Would it be an appropriate new page or is this info found elsewhere? Thanks.--Esllera 18:13, January 3, 2011 (UTC) iPhone app I was looking for someone to contact about a possible iPhone app. You were one of the admins that caught my eye. Looking for an email address to contact someone about the use of the database here. Who would you recommend? xstefanx ---- :You could talk to either Cid or myself. Keep in mind that the material contained herein is licensed under the CC-By-NC license, which means that it (the material) cannot be used for commercial use. -- sulfur 20:14, January 14, 2011 (UTC)